Hunted
by this.username.works
Summary: When Sam and Dean are captured by the FBI, Raegan Hale thinks it'll be another hunter-caught-in-the-crosshairs case, but when they capture her in turn to protect her from Crowley, her long lost enemy, Raegan is torn between worlds. Rated T to be safe. Please review!
1. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Dean looks around, scanning the area. He didn't know why he was so jumpy, but for some reason, he was on edge. He tapped his fingers anxiously.

"Dude, stop drumming Metallica on the desk. I can't think." Sam said, typing at the computer.

"Something's off, Sam." Dean said.

"What?" Sam said, not at all concerned.

"I think we're being watched." Dean said.

"Dean, when are we ever _not_ being watched?" Sam asked, finding an article on Roman Industries.

"You know what I mean. Our faces were on the TV not too long ago. What if someone recognizes us and calls the police? We're sort of at a draw with good luck." Dean said. He sat down next to Sam at the library computer.

"We can't run based on a 'what it', Dean, besides, my computer is dead, and until we get a room, it's not gonna magically recharge. I'm printing what we need, then we can get out of here, okay?" Sam asked, a little worried about his brother. He was never _this_ on edge. Even for a hunter, Dean was being paranoid.

"Fine. But hurry." Dean said.

"I'm also adding it to the flash drive full of Dick-related stuff." Sam said. Dean closed his eyes for a second, breathing in, then out, while Sam pulled the flash drive out of the computer and waited for the printer to print.

"Friggin' computer won't print." Sam said, hitting the printer.

"Let's just go. You have it on the flash drive; we can charge your computer then print it. We need to get out of here, Sammy." Dean said, getting an odd feeling in his stomach.

"Fine." Sam said. He pocketed the flash drive and started walking with his brother towards the exit. Sam's stomach hollowed as they passed row after row of empty bookshelves. Not even the clerk was there.

"Dean-" Sam started. He was cut off as they opened the door.

"This is the FBI! Put your hands on your hand and get on your knees!" A voice in a megaphone yelled. There were three police vehicles and three black SUVs. About twenty people were pointing guns at them.

Sam and Dean obliged and put their hands on their heads. Two people came forward, FBI agents. One was female with long, wavy, brunette hair. She had freckles sprinkling her cheeks and bright green eyes. Her skin was Texas-tan. She was wearing a blue shirt and black jeans.

She pulled Dean's hands behind his back and handcuffed them. She gave him a smirk as she walked him to the police car. She shoved his head under the car roof and slammed the door.

Dean smiled seductively at her through the window. She shook her head and walked away. Dean saw a tattoo of the moon on her hip. He sighed a little.

Sam was put in a separate vehicle behind Dean's. Dean saw the brunette talking with one of the other agents. He saw her put away her gun and slide her hair behind her ears. She was nodding at something the older man said.

She looked over at Dean and Dean saw something in her eyes. Something was familiar about the look it held. Before he could interpret it, she blinked and it was gone. She looked away and started towards one of the SUVs.

Dean sighed, fidgeting in his handcuffs. How had the FBI known where they were? When did the FBI get so hot? What was her name? Number?

Dean thought about how he and Sam were gonna get out of this one. They didn't have time to get arrested. Dean wished Bobby was there. He could talk the agents out of this. Hopefully. Maybe.

A police officer got into Dean's car and started driving. Dean opened his mouth to say something, but the officer intervened.

"If you so much as smirk, I'm gonna accidentally-on-purpose gonna crash this car into a lake, got it, dick?" He said.

"Yep." Dean said. He shrugged, knowing they saw him as a serial killer and God-knows what else.

They drove to the station where the officer practically shoved him into an interrogation room. Why? Dean thought. What could this FBI team possibly want to know?

Dean pondered all this as he waited. Nearly an hour later, the door opened.

"About time." He said, but was quickly quieted. His brunette beauty was his interrogator.

"Hello there, Dean Winchester." She said. In her hands was a box of files. "I'm Supervisory Special Agent Raegan Hale. I'd say it's a pleasure to meet you, but I'd be lying." She said, smirking.

Dean gulped. This was gonna be one long interrogation.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Raegan felt an overwhelming sense of pride when she walked into the room. Seeing Dean Winchester, _the_ Dean Winchester, squirm at the sight of her was rewarding.

"Hello there, Dean Winchester. I'm Supervisory Special Agent Raegan Hale. I'd say it's a pleasure to meet you, but I'd be lying." She said.

"Hi." Dean said.

"Do you know why you're here, Dean?" She asked him, standing in front of the chair provided.

"No, please enlighten me, Raegan." He said.

She set the box down and moved it to the side of the table. She pulled out a few files. She dropped them on the table. One after the other after the other.

"You two have quite the record, don't you, Dean?" She asked.

"What can I say? I like a good challenge."

"Do you know why I'm here?" She asked. Dean said nothing. "I'm here with the FBI. More specifically, the Behavioral Analysis Unit. We study human behavior and nothing about your behavior can be explained. So, why, Dean, do you do the things you do?"

Raegan moved around the table and leaned against the edge. Dean leaned back in his chair.

"Because if I don't, no one else will." Dean said seriously. Raegan took a breath. That was the answer her dad gave her when she asked him the same thing when she was young.

"There are plenty of other people who do these things, Dean. Why do you feel like you have to do this? Is it an urge that's impossible to resist? Or is it something different?" She asked him.

"It's a choice. I choose this." Dean said.

"Did you? Does anyone really choose this?" Raegan asked, not at all talking about the crimes committed. Dean squinted his eyes, suddenly realizing what she was talking about.

"Well, Raegan, that's an interesting question. What makes you choose that wording?" Dean asked.

"You and your brother did a lot of bad in this world. I'm thinking maybe, just maybe, it wasn't just you two. You see, we have a name here. Robert Singer."

Dean blinked a few times.

"Rings a bell, doesn't it?" Raegan asked.

"Never heard it, sorry, princess." He said.

"Yes, you have. Only you know him as Bobby, don't you?" She asked, leaning towards him. He took a deep breath. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No, actually, I wish you'd get closer." Dean said. Raegan saw in his eyes he meant it. She leaned back.

"Who is he to you?" She asked.

"Your mom." Dean said. Raegan felt a pang of sadness and anger at the mention of her mom. She looked down and walked to the chair, finally sitting.

She opened the file of the Winchester's most recent crime. "So, why would you and your brother decapitate sixteen people?"

"They were vampires." Dean asked, not blinking whatsoever.

"Right. And I'm the Tooth Fairy. Seriously, Dean, what would make you go all Buffy the Vampire Slayer on these poor people?" She asked.

"Come on, Raegan, you know what I mean. They were vampires. And they were killing people. They had to be stopped." Dean said.

Raegan sighed. "Every single crime you've ever committed has had a completely different motive. That rarely changes with serial killers. You feel a sense of responsibility with these kills. You're delusional enough to believe that they're supernatural monsters. When in reality, you're the monster, Dean. You and your brother."

"You've got it all wrong. Haven't you been watching? The end is near. The second end, anyways. This one wasn't called for. We, Sam and I, stopped the first apocalypse but, of course, this one wasn't immediately obvious." Dean said.

"Dean, you and your brother need help. You are unlike any killer I've ever seen. But you're not just a killer, are you? Whatever your father did to you scarred you. And that scar is covered with scabs that are only made by playing your father's fantasy of a supernatural world."

"Don't bring my father into this!" Dean yelled. Raegan jumped a tad.

"Why, Dean, why did he move you around all the time? Why did it start after your mother died? Did he kill her?"

"Stop. You don't know what you're talking about." Dean said.

"I think I do. I see it all the time, Dean. Your father made you and your brother delusional. And you're carrying out that delusion because you're the good soldier. It's just who you are."

Dean clammed up. "Dean, talk to me." Raegan said.

He didn't break eye contact with Raegan. She sighed, staring him down. This is gonna be frustrating, Raegan thought.

"How come you killed so many people?" Raegan asked.

Dean sighed audibly. He tilted his head and looked right at Raegan. She feigned ignorance.

"What are you trying to say, Dean?" Raegan asked.

"You know what I mean." He said.

"No, I really don't." Raegan said, sighing and crossing her arms.

"Sam and I are hunters. We hunt supernatural monsters. You know ghosts, demons, vampires, et cetera. We were raised like that. It's just _who we are_." Dean mocked.

Raegan reacted as one would. Her eyebrows knit together and she had this confused look on her face. Of course, she was faking it, but to the trained eye, it was totally believable.

She got up and left the room, taking the files with here.

"Tell me he doesn't actually believe that." Raegan said as she entered the viewing room with the rest of the team.

"I can't tell. He's so cocky; it's hard to see past whatever façade he throws us. He's pretty smart, for someone who's never been to college or even had a concrete school." JJ said.

"I think we should let him wait it out. We aren't gonna get anywhere with him. Derek, I want you to interview Sam. See if you can get him to talk. He seems to be the less dominant, though they're equally independent." Aaron said.

"On it." Derek said. Most of the team left to see where that interrogation led. Raegan stayed, however.

"Raegan, you coming?" Emily asked, at the doorway looking back at Raegan on the couch.

"No, I'm good. I'm just gonna look over a few things." Raegan said.

"Are you feeling okay? You seem really tired." Emily pointed out, leaning against the wall.

"I haven't been sleeping well lately." Raegan admitted.

"Is it nightmares?"

"Mostly. You should get going. Wouldn't want to miss the throw down between Derek Morgan and Sam Winchester, would you?" Raegan taunted.

Emily laughed and left. Raegan sat back on the couch and closed her eyes. Something didn't sit right with her. It was something she felt when Dean said that she didn't know what she was talking about.

The truth was, she did. She knew exactly where he was coming from. They were cut from the same block. If only the team knew how emotionally involved she was with this case. Aaron nor Dave would let her continue.

Raegan once again appreciated the don't-profile-each-other rule Aaron made everyone agree to. Sometimes she wasn't sure when a member of the team was concerned or profiling. With them, she didn't think there was a difference.

Raegan let her mind wander, curious to see where it would end up. Raegan smiled. Her mind never failed to amuse her.

_Raegan was sitting in a diner, quietly whispering the 'Happy Birthday' song. She had just turned fourteen. And she was the only one there to celebrate it. Her dad was elsewhere, hunting something._

_ Raegan had made it clear to him that she wanted no part of hunting. She recalled their last conversation._

_ "Dad, I understand this is your life, but it's not mine! I actually want a life!" Raegan screamed at her dad in some moldy motel room._

_ "Your mother's life was taken from her because I neglected to tell her the truth. I will not let the same thing happen to you. Pack your bags now, young lady." He said, already folding clothes and tossing them into his suitcase._

_ "This isn't fair! I don't want to be a hunter. Daddy, please." Raegan begged, lowering her voice. She was near tears. She had had enough of the constant moving. Never having any friends or family left._

_ "You honestly think you can get by on your own? Where would you get your money? Food? Job? Honey, you're not independent. You're dependent on me. We don't choose this life." Damon Jacobs said._

_ "I can get by on my own. Where do you think I got the money for my MP3? Or that candy I got the other day? I am independent, daddy, I can get by. Let me prove this to you."_

_ "No. And that's final."_

_ "I won't take no for an answer this time. I'm staying here." Raegan said, crossing her arms and planting her foot._

_ "If I have to drag you from this place kicking and screaming, so be it. I will. Just make sure this little rebellion is worth sitting on the sidelines for any other hunt."_

_ "I am not going with you."_

_ "Yes, you are."_

_ Raegan sighed. She gathered her things. Damon had a smug look on his face. Little did he know she wasn't packing for their next move, she was packing to get as far away from him as possible._

_ Once she was finished, she stood in front of the door._

_ "Where are you going?" Her father asked._

_ "I'm leaving. I have all my things with me. If you want to find me, don't even try. I'm off-limits to you now. Goodbye, Damon Jacobs. Nice knowing you." Raegan said, waving goodbye._

_ Raegan sighed, reminiscing in those good 'ole memories. Since then, she had perfected pick-pocketing and sleeping on the street. She couldn't sleep in a hotel. It would be a mental reminder of her father._

_ Raegan blew out the candle on the pancake. She started eating. Each bite she took, she swallowed fourteen years of pain. Moving around constantly. New schools. Creepy monsters. Nightmares._

_ And the worst of all: her father. Even though it was rare, occasionally his masculine needs would become burdening and he'd molest her. She hated it, but because she was always with him, she couldn't raise a finger against him._

_ She washed everything down with a tall glass of refreshing milk. She pushed her plate out and brought out some papers. It was a map. Raegan was slowly making her way to her cousin Blake. He'd take her in, she knew it._

_ She put a red dot in the city she was in. Next stop: Laundromat. She only had two real outfits. Raegan put the map and pen back in her backpack and stood up. She placed a twenty on the table and headed out the door._

_ The cool, crisp air felt good against Raegan's suntanned skin. She saw the bus stop and started towards it. She waited for about ten minutes before it stopped there. Once on, she pulled out her kindle and continued reading. She was reading The Son of Neptune by Rick Riordan. She couldn't decide between J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan for her favorite author._

_ As she finished it, she wished desperately she was a character in the book. Though they dealt with monsters as well, she'd have Percy and Annabeth and everyone else. She sighed, knowing she was a helpless fangirl._

_ Raegan felt a lone tear trail her cheek. Instead of wiping it away, she let it run its course. She learned that sometimes you needed to cry. Whether it was about past or current events, emotion was emotion. And built-up emotion led to emotional bombs, which were no fun._

_ Raegan looked at her watch. It would be hours before she reached the next city. She pulled out a blanket and snuggled up against the window. Minutes later, it started raining. Raegan let the sound of raindrops on the bus lure her to sleep. _

"What?" Raegan said, looking around. The room was empty. She realized she had fallen asleep. "Wonderful." Raegan said, looking at her watch. She had only been asleep about thirty minutes. Better than an hour, she thought.

Raegan wiped away some tears on her cheeks. She took a breath and stood up. She picked up a file and started flipping through it. She could name each monster the victim was by the way it was killed. Raegan felt she was really starting to understand these Winchesters.

The door flew open. Raegan looked up in a small panic. It wasn't who she was expecting. The file fell to the floor as Dean and Sam Winchester ran into the room, slamming the door behind them.

"You have to come with us now!" Sam said.

Raegan had her gun in her hands within seven seconds. She wasn't sure who to point it at, Dean or Sam. Sam was closer and the essential biggest threat. Raegan mentally laughed at the thought of Sam as the less dominant one. They coexisted peacefully, Raegan thought.

"Raegan, we don't want to hurt you. We're doing this to save you. Please, Raegan, trust me." Dean said. He extended his hand for the gun. Raegan pointed it at him. She thought about what she knew about them supernatural-wise, not criminal-wise.

Raegan laid her gun in his hand and took a breath. She may as well have just killed herself. Dean took it and tucked it into the back of his pants and pulled his shirt over it.

"I'm sorry about this." Dean said.

"Wha-" Raegan started. But Dean's fist was too quick. All Raegan saw was black. And before that, she thought she saw Dean smile.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Raegan was in a dark, small place. It felt like the trunk of a car. She was pretty sure the Winchesters just kidnapped her, but she was a little wonky.

She felt handcuffs on her and tried to move. Nothing. She managed to flip over so that her hands where in front of her. She started banging on the inside of the trunk.

"Help!" She screamed. She hoped she pissed Dean off enough so that she could have a chance to fight him and get away.

But, alas, nothing happened. Raegan groaned and took deep breaths. She couldn't help but realize that she didn't understand the Winchesters at all. She had no clue why they kidnapped her.

"Hey! Dean! Let me out! Please, Dean, I can't be in here for much longer. Dean." Raegan said, not yelling as loud.

Raegan desperately awaited a response. She waited for a while. She finally gave up and laid back. A little nap wouldn't hurt, she thought.

She closed her eyes and relaxed her body.

_Raegan was at Blake's apartment and she wasn't sure what to do. She had been standing outside looking at it for about twenty minutes. What if he wasn't home? She asked herself. _

_ "Excuse me; can I help you find something?" A British male voice asked me._

_ She turned towards the man and responded. "Oh, um, well, my cousin lives here and I'm not sure whether to go inside or not." She admitted._

_ "Why not?" He asked._

_ "Because he doesn't know I'm coming and the last time I saw him, my father pissed him off and he might not help me."_

_ "What kind of help do you need?" He asked, clearly concerned._

_ "The kind I'm only comfortable asking a family member for."_

_ "Then why is this so hard?"_

_ She couldn't respond. She didn't know. "It shouldn't be. I guess it's because I have a lot to lose if he says no. I have no one else to turn to."_

_ "No parents?"_

_ "My mom died when I was five and my dad…he's lost to me." She said, looking down._

_ "Well, I'm going to this café here. I'll be there for about an hour doing some work on my computer. If your cousin says no, come meet me there. I have no kids or wife or girlfriend and a two-bedroom apartment. I'd be fine to help you."_

_ "Thank you. Well, here goes nothing." Raegan said. She walked inside with confident strides. She walked to the front desk._

_ "Hi, can I help you?" The receptionist asked._

_ "I'm looking for Blake Jacobs." She said._

_ "He's in room 613. I'll let him know you're here. Can I have a first name please?"_

_ "Raegan."_

_ "Thank you, you can go on up."_

_ Raegan smiled and thanked her and walked to the elevator. She hit the 6__th__ floor button and waited. Her nerves were highly strung and she was quite jumpy when the elevator door opened._

_ She followed the signs down the hall until she got to 613. Raegan took a deep breath and assured herself that he'd say yes. Then she knocked on the door._

"Hey, wake up!" Dean yelled at her. Raegan opened her eyes and shielded them from the bright sunlight. She felt Dean and Sam haul her out of the trunk and stood her upright in a gravel driveway. She was about to look around when a black sheet covered her head.

"Sorry, Raegan." Sam said. She heard the trunk door close and Sam and Dean led her forward.

"Step." Dean said. Raegan stepped up and sure enough there was a step. Three more steps until they stopped. Someone knocked at the door. She heard it open.

"Boys, what the hell?" Raegan heard a male, country accent ask.

"Bobby, we need to put her in the panic room." Sam said.

"Come on in. She a demon?" Bobby asked. So, he was a hunter, Raegan deducted.

"No, but she's in danger." Dean said.

"Danger? You kidnapped me and I'm in danger, really?" She asked.

"Shut up." Sam said.

"You guys made a huge mistake." She said as they walked inside. "My team will look for me and they'll never stop hunting you."

"Team?" Bobby asked. He must've made the connection, because he added, "Boys, are ya'll friggin' idjits? You kidnapped an FBI agent?"

"Not just an agent, I'm a profiler."

"And I'm betting you're previously a hunter."

"A what?"

"Stop playing dumb, Raegan. You know what I mean."

"I don't, actually. You two, possibly three, are serial killers. And not just killers. Kidnappers, burglars-" Raegan started but Sam clamped his hand over her mouth.

Raegan took a step forward but nothing was there. "Shit!" She screamed as she felt herself fall down a buttload of steps. Her left arm hurt like a bitch and it felt gooey, so it was likely bleeding.

Raegan took a few breaths. She heard three sets of feet run down the stairs after her. Someone rolled her over.

"Hey guys it would've been nice to know we were descending stairs." Raegan said.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, I can't see, but my arm hurts." Raegan said. Dean gently extended her arm. Raegan winced.

"Bobby, get the first-aid kit." Dean said. He picked Raegan up and brought her into the panic room. Raegan wanted so badly to be dreaming right then. She felt the handcuffs come off and then the cloth.

She registered a metal room with a desk and a few other things but the pain was horrible that she shut her eyes most of the time.

"I'm so sorry, Raegan." Dean said. She looked at him.

"Save it. If you were sorry, you'd let me go." Raegan said. "If you do, I'll forget this happened, I'll tell them you died in an explosion or something." Raegan saw Dean didn't even consider that option.

"No."

Raegan really hated herself then. Bobby and Sam finally came into the room. Bobby lingered on her face for a minute.

"Yeah, I know, Dean punched me." Raegan said, unsure if she had a bruise or not.

"You punched a girl? You hit a girl?" Bobby asked incredulously. He got on his knees and started cleaning the blood away. Raegan winced a lot, but the pain was bearable.

"We didn't have a choice. She wasn't coming with us willingly and we had to get out of there quickly. It was either that or leave you there, and I didn't want you to die." Dean said.

"What're you talking about?" Raegan asked.

"We know for a fact that somebody wants to kill you. Who that is, we don't know, but we're not letting them get you." Dean said.

"You won't let them get to me, but you'll let me fall down the stairs and cut my arm open?" Raegan asked. She cussed as Bobby started stitching her up.

"I'm truly sorry." Dean said. She saw remorse in his face. True remorse. She ruined the moment, though, because a long line of cuss words came out at the pain Bobby was inflicting.

"Are you done?" Raegan asked, her voice fluctuating.

"I'm done. I just need to bandage it." Bobby said. Raegan watched as he bandaged her arm. "All done. I'm sorry for the pain these boys have put you through."

"Yeah, it's okay, I guess." Raegan said. She took a breath, glad she wasn't in that much pain anymore.

"Well, sorry, but we have to go now. Probably need to explain to Bobby what's happening. You should probably rest." Sam said.

"Okay. Okay, you should do that." Raegan said, almost wanting them gone. Dean patted her shoulder and stood up. Bobby too. They left and Raegan heard a bunch of locks click.

Raegan groaned and sat up. Rest? As if, she thought. She stood up and walked over to the desk. She sat down. She looked through the papers on the desk. Simply magazines. Nothing interesting.

Raegan sighed, wondering what her team was doing. She hoped they were looking for her. She hoped they'd find her.

"Alright, so everyone is accounted for except for Raegan." Emily said. They were sitting at the conference room at the police station where the Winchesters were interrogated at.

"Where is she?" Derek asked.

"No clue. Last time I saw here, she was in the viewing room slash conference room for Dean's interrogation room. She said she was going to look over some things, I think." Emily said.

"So, Dean breaks out and overpowers Raegan then what? He must've waited until we left to see what was going on in the lobby. Then he gets out and gets Sam?" Dave said.

"And together they overpower Raegan." Aaron said. "Where's the room where she was at?"

Everyone got up and walked down the hall to the room Raegan as last seen in. Emily opened the door and they walked in.

"She must've dropped those files." Spencer said, pointing to the mess of papers on the floor.

"She had a gun, though. I don't understand. She would've shot them." JJ said.

"Maybe." Dave said.

"What do you mean?" Aaron asked him.

"Maybe she would've shot them. If they had someone at gunpoint, she wouldn't. It's just who she is, there's nothing wrong with that." Dave said.

Spencer turned around. He analyzed the rest of the room. "Guys, there's a camera." He said, pointing to a small camera in the corner above the door.

"I'll call Garcia." Derek said.

Ten minutes later, they were watching the tape.

"Why would she give him the gun?" Emily asked.

"There's no hostage there. Why didn't she shoot them?" Derek asked.

"Is there any audio?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, just a minute." Spencer said. He turned it up.

"_Raegan, we don't want to hurt you. We're doing this to save you. Please, Raegan, trust me._" Dean told her.

"What does he mean?" Aaron asked. They watched as Raegan handed him the gun.

"_I'm sorry about this._" Dean told her. He then punched her in the cheek and she dropped like a stone. Sam and Dean picked her up and left.

"And then there's this." Spencer said. He pulled up another video, one of the parking lot. It showed Sam and Dean stuffing Raegan into the trunk of their car.

"Can you get their license plate?" Aaron asked.

"Surprisingly, no. Garcia said looking it up was a dead end." Derek said.

"Where would they take her?" JJ asked.

"Garcia said she couldn't find them on any traffic cameras. She said they likely used back roads." Derek said.

"That shows knowledge of the area. I don't think they've gone far." Dave said.

"We need to hold a meeting with the officers. They need to know what's happening." Aaron said.

"Good idea. I'll gather them." Emily said.

Once everyone was there, Aaron started.

"As you all know, renowned criminals Sam and Dean Winchester escaped from here approximately two hours ago. In that event, two of your officers were put in the hospital. What you don't know is that the Winchesters took one of our agents, SSA Raegan Hale."

"We believe they are still in this area and may have taken her to a house they have prepared. They are driving a black, four door 1967 Chevy Impala with the license plates CNK80Q3. If you see them, do not engage. Follow them discreetly and notify us that way we can deal with them." Dave added.

"Another thing. Sam and Dean Winchester are highly dangerous; do not let them see you. They believe they are trying to save Agent Hale for some reason, so she is alive. If they see you, however, it won't be long before they kill her." Derek said.

Everyone nodded and left as the meeting ended.

"Wherever you are, Raegan, know we're coming." Emily whispered.


End file.
